


People v. Holmes (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: John Watson, Esq. appearing on behalf of Sherlock Holmes





	

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B ficlet

“Objection!” John grabbed Sherlock’s coat and yanked him back down, annoyed at himself for not paying enough attention to his client. “Objection,” he called before rising.

The judge looked over at him. “The basis of your objection?” he sighed.

“The witness is providing a narrative, your honor,” John calmly said, glancing over at the witness who was shifting nervously on the stand..

“Sustained.” The judge glanced over at the prosecutor. “Do you want to rephrase the question?”

John sat back down. “That’s not the objection,” Sherlock hissed to him. “If it’s been established that I was in my apartment until eleven and didn’t leave until after that time, then there’s no way I could have gone twelve blocks in 5 minutes to shoot the guy. He is the killer.”

John stared at him briefly. “That is not a basis for objecting to his testimony,” straining to listen to the new line of questioning.

“Well, it should be.” Sherlock slumped back into his chair.

\- - -

“That’s quite a client you have,” Detective Lastrade said during the recess.

“Every person deserves a defense.” John pulled him to the side. “However, if you had done your job and checked the security cameras across the street, it wouldn’t be MY client.” He turned to walk away. “Otherwise, the entire case is nothing but speculation and bullshit.”


End file.
